


Someone to Watch Over Me

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [24]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Lucy and Maggie like to watch, which works out well, since Alex likes to be watched.





	Someone to Watch Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2017, prompt: exhibitionism/voyeurism

The thing about having compatible kinks with your partners is that it makes planning some evenings very easy. The thing about having kinks that are easily satisfied is that everyone can be happy with minimal effort. More or less minimal anyway, perhaps it depends on your point of view.

The chairs in the bedroom were the first hint. There were two of them, positioned to face the bed, so that anyone who sat in them would have a direct view of anything that happened there. Alex felt a shiver of anticipation run through her body as she considered the many options that placement could encompass.

Nobody said anything about the chairs during dinner though, the silence about the subject thick in the room, wrapping around the words that were spoken, drifting through the air, and carrying its own meaning, building a delightful tension that sat low in all three of their bellies. It was almost visibly present in its absence and by the time dinner was done and the dishes cleared away, it felt like a gaping maw of pleasure waiting to swallow all of them whole.

It was Lucy who broke the silence, with the single word bypassing all discussion, and letting Alex know this was something they’d discussed and possibly even done before, so further discussion wasn’t strictly necessary.

“Color?”

Alex considered before answering, thinking of the chairs, the bed, her own arousal, and the trust built between the three of them.

“Green,” she stated decisively.

The grins on both faces watching her told her they were pleased with her answer and she grinned back at them in response as the anticipation in her stomach began to twist joyfully and she felt the answering ache echo between her legs.

It didn’t take long to get them all into the bedroom, where Lucy ordered Alex to strip, while she and Maggie did the same. Then they sat in the chairs, watching Alex, who waited to find out what her part in this would be.

“Lay on the bed,” Maggie directed her.

“And spread your legs,” Lucy added as Alex moved to comply.

Alex blushed a little as she did so, because despite the fact that they had seen it all before, up close and in detail, and quite often, it still felt different doing it this way, with them in chairs directing her movements and simply watching, but she as she was told, waiting for the next instruction, waiting to see how this would play out.

They didn’t leave her waiting any longer though.

“Get yourself off.”

She heard the words, and though she never had any trouble telling the difference between her two lovers, for one short moment, she wasn’t entirely sure who that abrupt instruction had come from, because her body managed to process and understand it before her brain could catch up and the sudden increase in arousal temporarily short circuited her ability to think.

She understood now what was happening. She was going to lie on the bed and masturbate while they watched from those well positioned chairs. Even as she hesitated, lust overcoming her senses, she knew it was a certainty.

“I see she likes the idea,” Maggie commented to Lucy, who laughed.

“Yes, it seems that has opened a veritable floodgate,” the remark was only slightly teasing before her voice sharpened, just a tiny bit, “though it doesn’t seem to have inspired obedience. Alex,” her tone came through the haze of arousal and got Alex’s attention, “I told you to do something.”  
Alex’s hands started moving as she responded, “Yes, Lucy.”

She would have liked to have done it with finesse, putting on a show, slow and deliberate, teasing and enticing her partners. She would have liked to have done it that way. She didn’t really have the patience for it, the slow build of anticipation and the rush of desire pushing her to a fast pace, sloppy, but with enough control she was quickly approaching her peak.

Then she glanced over the foot of the bed towards Maggie and Lucy. They were both watching her intently, and each of them had a hand between their legs too, their arousal driven by hers and by watching her masturbate. The knowledge of their gazes, of their desire, drove hers higher, and she rapidly went over the edge into an orgasm that only partially slated her desire. It turned out that didn’t matter.

“Again,” the instruction came from Maggie and Lucy reinforced it with a nod.

With the post orgasm sensitivity making it hard for her to touch with the same level of vigor, she was forced to take her time, slowing her pace, incorporating more touches to her breasts, more teasing around her sensitive clit. She closed her eyes in concentration as she built up to her second orgasm.

Maggie came before she did though, achieving her own climax with a short gasp, breathing heavily as she sagged in her chair, hand still between her legs, recovering, looking very pleased and relaxed. Lucy split her gaze between watching Alex on the bed and keeping an eye on Maggie to make sure she was alright, grinning in response to the one Maggie flashed her as she lifted her head, both of their gazes swinging back to watch Alex’s second orgasm.

She came with a cry, still sensitive from the first orgasm, not quite sure she was ready to go again, but feeling pushed on to it by Maggie’s, and Lucy’s followed within seconds, the air of the room filled with their joint ragged breathing.

Alex lay on the bed, sure that they would join her in a moment, breathing hard and feeling sensitive and tingly, hands covered in her own juices, legs still spread like a feast before her watching lovers. Then Lucy’s voice came towards her.

“Again, Alex.”

Alex’s head came up a bit, looking at Lucy to gauge her seriousness, wondering if she had it in her to go again, and after a long moment, Lucy followed up with a question.

“Color?”

Alex thought about it, considered her sensitivity, how tired she was, and looked at their faces, not judging, just sitting there in chairs at the end of the bed, watching her, waiting for her response, and she made a decision.

“Green.”

“Then keep masturbating.” Lucy’s voice was firm, even as her face was loving. She and Maggie moved their chairs closer to each other, leaning against one another companionably, with some wandering hands accompanying the closeness.

Alex began again. This time was a lot slower and she focused more of her attention on her breasts, finding that she couldn’t push herself past the sensitivity of her clit to do too much more stimulation in that area, though she tried, knowing that she wouldn’t achieve a third orgasm without it. She went on for far longer than was usual, and she finally heard some sort of whispered conversation happening at the foot of the bed.

“Do you need help, baby?” Maggie asked.

“Yes,” Alex’s reply was a bit strangled, pushed past hard breathing, and a mounting desire that seemed like it was just inches out of reach, if only she could just get her fingers a little further to grasp it.

They both got up and came to join her, one on either side of the bed, Lucy moving to kiss her neck, Maggie stilling the hand at her breasts, replacing it with her lips, soft and warm.

One of them, she wasn’t sure who, stilled the hand between her legs that was barely moving anyway, and removed it, while each of them moved to straddle a leg, keeping her spread and open, both of them leaning over her in tandem.

Several things happened at once. Lucy bit her hard on the soft flesh where neck and shoulder met, Maggie sucked on a nipple, swirling her tongue around the soft tip, and two hands belonging to two separate people went between Alex’s legs and did not share Alex’s hesitation regarding sensitivity.

Alex came so hard she saw stars, arching up as far off the bed as she was able with both her lovers atop her, and very nearly passing out.

By the time her vision cleared and she felt like she could breathe again, they were both in the process of licking her juices off their hands, pressed skin to skin on either side of her, and looking like cats who creamed the canary.

“Did you have fun?” Maggie asked her softly, gently placing a hand against Alex’s heaving diaphragm.

Alex still couldn’t quite get the air to talk, so she just nodded in response.

“Good,” Lucy pressed a kiss against her lips then leaned over her to share a similar kiss with Maggie.

They lay together for a little while, enjoying a new kind of silence, one of satiation and unity before Maggie glanced at a clock and remarked, “It’s still early. Are you two tired?”

“Not really,” Alex admitted as Lucy shook her head.

“Movies and ice cream?” Maggie asked.

Alex made a sound of pleasure at the idea that got her some more kisses before they managed to leverage themselves out of bed. It was good they were all so compatible, at least where it really counted.


End file.
